Daughters
by Mountain Lily
Summary: This is the story of the daughters. Born into expectations of their fathers, they’ll break free from whats expected to be more than they imagined. See their mistakes, betrayal, jealousy and lines drawn by the age old grudges that shape their friendships.
1. Introduction

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Once your birthday comes you're a different person-especially when you turn eleven. There are expectations, promises, and hopes only seen by those who are first years of Hogwarts. But, then, they all either die and change, or, stay the same. And this is their story. How they changed.

* * *

_Artemis 'Baby' Lestrange- The perfect copy of her mother, she's arrogant and beautiful; but she's actually the opposite of the morals she grew up on. But her most deeming quality of placing family first may actually be her saving grace._

It was her second year of schooling. And though she only was twelve, she knew exactly what she wanted. To be left alone. But, being a Lestrange meant the exact opposite. If her dear cousin Draco wasn't irritating her, her mother or Aunt Narsissa were making her learn to sew, dance, sing….or something they though pureblooded girls should be doing.

'_Pureblood'_ she scoffed in her head.

That word left a bitter taste in her mouth--- what was the deal anyway, being 'pureblooded'? It made her remember all the beatings she had when she asked such an idiot question. But she couldn't help but be outspoken at such idiotic point of views.

They'd die out.

And if they hadn't noticed, everyone was a practically second cousin.

"The world I live in…" she said, flicking her long curly hair over her shoulder; only to see her baby sister asleep on her bed. Her room was decorated in tones of green and silver. Of course, she was a Slytherin, but she was more a Ravenclaw mind if she didn't say so herself. She could remember when the hat laid upon her head.

'I'd must say," The hat laughed, "Your intelligence is equaled in every way to your nerve of saving your neck."

Of course back then, which was almost a year now, she'd feared that. _"I must be a Slytherin! I must be!" _There was no other way; if she were a Ravenclaw she'd still be punished thanks to her Aunt Andromeda. She'd instantly regretted that that since she'd seen her younger sister during Christmas break.

But now, It gave her an edge to her mother- who wanted her a perfect as possible. The heat would be more on her now, to excel, while (she hoped) Harmony would have more courage and choose the house she wanted. But she wasn't perfect, she knew it." How can I be perfect…." She murmured as she looked out the widow, "When I love Muggles?"

"What did you say sister?"

Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw her sister sitting up on her bed. "I said," Artemis sighed, "get off my bed and go practice for your recital." There was a distinct frown on her little sister's face. But being obedient, she got up and walked to the door.

"You've changed, Arty."

Artemis gave a sound of agreement as her sister walked out of her room. As the door slammed shut, she whispered sadly, "_You've no idea how I've actually saved you…_."

* * *

_Harmony 'Iva' Lestrange- Lithe and very pretty she is incomparable in everyway- except the fact that her heart is made of gold. She constantly tries to find her identity in the shadows of her siblings, who too, are perfect._

One thing was for sure- her sister had changed. She was no longer her nice and caring older sister, who'd paint her on her bedroom walls and brush her hair.

She'd become like…mother.

Not that that was a bad thing (she loves her mum) its just….the need for the old Arty back was stronger these days. Now Harmony's mother was worse than ever about being the best and elite. She worked hard everyday just to please her-Arty used to do the opposite just to make their parents mad.

But now she's sending her off to practice Ballet!

Looking in the mirror she saw her self stretching; her long hair-identical to her sisters pulled into a tight and neat bun; her eyes, large and sad, looking right back at her.

Sighing, she prepared to do the dance when----

Crash!

"Artemis Delta Lestrange!"

She'd stopped cold, hearing her mother's voice echo through the house. "What would she call Arty's name for?" she murmured, peaking out of the door. There they all were- mother, father, Arty and…Donovan. Ugh. How much did she hate her twin brother? The words to describe him she wouldn't even allow herself to say.

"What is this?"

The deceivingly calm voice of her Father drifted to her, and at once she was scared. He was never that calm talking to Arty; He was almost always yelling. "She could see Arty through the crack of the door reaching for a piece of paper- most likely he grades for the year – and shake er head. "Father-" Arty said in French, and seeing her fathers eyes narrow she eased the door shut.

Breathing she prepared to dance against her sisters distressed voice….but she couldn't do it. Walking out of the door, she saw where her sister was on the floor, holding her cheek. Donovan gave her a look of surprise, his dark, handsome features making her angry. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Shove it-!" she hissed, sliding against the wall, to be in front of Artemis.

The sting of the slap didn't hurt as much as she thought it would; usually her parents tried not to hit her. But, the most hurtful thing was when Artemis shoved her to the ground, and her eyes were dark. "What are you doing?"

That's when she knew--- she wasn't meant for this family.

* * *

_Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Black- Long and dark haired with expressive grey eyes; She's Passionate and witty; and though loved by everyone, she is unable to show it due to her hurting heart._

She missed it.

She missed them both with all her heart.

What did she miss, you ask? Madrid and Tuscany- her two homes.

She was, of course, Granddaughter to the Duchess of Tuscany and Great niece to the Prince of Spain (magical areas respectively). She wanted to sit under her _nonna _in the warm, salty air of Tuscany or taking time for long walks, and extended evenings with her _tio_ over tapas in Madrid. She was Cassiopeia Reina Black and though she didn't act like it; preferred her pampered life. She didn't want to go to England, she didn't want to speak English- in fact, she preferred not to speak at all. She was already fluent in three languages; why should she waste her time learning another one?

"It is very important you learn English," her mother said at their dinner.

But of course her mother insisted that she go to school in England with her friend's there (Bridget and Ezmeralda) but…. they did speak two of the languages she did; she didn't see why they didn't go to school with her. Of course, though her mother and _Nonna_ told her off about it; England was a very important area of the world.

She just rolled her eyes and ate her food.

She was of small stature and wide eyed; not to mention a little chubby. Her mother told her often she looked like her Father; she had no idea how much it hurt her to hear it. She barely remembered her Father, and wished she were like her brother Orion, mother, and Nonna and have curly hair instead of her strait and dead hair.

"Don't be so depressed about it sis," Orion told her while they were going to an apparition point, "You've got me!"

All she did was shrug; why was it her brother had no attachments to anything?

* * *

_Bridget 'Kiera' Lupin- Unyielding and sarcastic she yearns to have say in her dysfunctional family._

"_Madre!"_

Bridget's loud voice echoed against the walls of the house. She watched in panic as her mother argued with the ministry in a rage she's never seen before.

It was the full moon, and once again, they were trying to find excuses o take her father and brother to a place she didn't like.

A whine sounded low, with a wet nose on her thigh- Her father looking like a over grown dog pulled her by the ends of her night gown to the den where her brother laid sleep.

"Daddy…." She said almost crying. She couldn't understand why her family was treated so; what had they ever done?

They were the Lupins- a poor family marked by lycanthrope. They were peaceful, was never trouble from them; in fact they tried their best to stay in the background.

But Remus, even in this form was a caring but careless father. How could he let her witness these events? He'd made her get on the couch and watched his two children sleep; a moment that stayed in his heart.

Who ever thought he'd ever have children?

But little did he know, that inside his daughter, her free and opinionated self was changing. These events would change her forever; just as they tried to take her only home, she'd would too.

Her hate was rooted deep- Mind, body and soul.

* * *

_Ezmeralda 'Eza' Snape- Timid but talented, she has problems in her personal life that cross into other areas making her a disaster waiting to happen._

It was late at night, on Spinner's End when she'd woken.

She was the younger in the set of twins of Potion's Professor, Severus Snape, and the international Italian actress and opera singer Uccello di Canzone (or, as many called her, Contessa). She was very pretty girl; looking more like her mother with olive colored skin but with her father's nose.

Giggling, she snuck around to peek into her parent's room. Their room, too, was very spacious; a charm to make the room large gave a very run down house a very comfy feel in the inside. She snuck in the room, hiding at the end of their bed.

But soon it stopped when she saw her parents in the bathroom, and crawling to the edge of the door she was soon joined by her twin brother, Jonas. Sitting there quietly; they listened to their parent's conversation.

"Severus, I don't see why I cant go back to singing; it isn't like it is hurting any one."

Contessa's voice, soft and smooth said as she brushed her hair for the night, "The children will be at school and you at work. I don't wish to be by myself for so long." Severus, dark haired and pale compared to his wife's complexion, gave a frown. "And I don't wish for you to be so far away," he drawled, his voice low.

Contessa gave him a look of anger, and huffed. " A week after you all are settled in to Hogwarts, I'm leaving for America," There was a silence, and then the voice of Their father said slowly, "What will they say? After so long, you decide to comeback, after having two children?"

Contessa stared at him through the mirror as she smoothed her hair out. "I've never known you to use such hurtful tactics to persuade me, Severus," she hissed, turning to him. Severus had obviously hit a nerve; and Contessa spoke harshly in Italian.

"Do not ever say that. Am I not still beautiful like I was when we met? Or have you forgotten your _imperfections?_" Severus went to speak, but she stopped him. "Please, leave me alone. This is what I want, what I _need._ How can you take this away from me? Do you wish for me to be ugly—to smother me like you do our daughter—or is it the simple fact your scared I'll—oh how did James put it—'Come to my senses' and leave you for a man better suited for me?"

"I prefer for you to be my wife, and for Ezmeralda to be my daughter, not whores!"

Severus' tone bit at Contessa; there were now tears in her eyes as she fled the bathroom and down the stairs. Ezmeralda caught everything- as well as her brother.

"I'm…I'm a whore?" she sputtered; looking at her twin sadly. Her brother shook his head hard and grabbed her. "Naturalmente non," he said, and hugged her fiercely. "Your normal and pretty, Eza,"

After that, Ezmeralda wasn't sure what to think of herself.

* * *

_Julia 'Juney' Potter- An outspoken and alluring beauty, being pushed in the shadows makes her dangerous and mischievous as her father once was._

It was another day at the Potter residence.

Except for the fact it was July 30, the birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived (and his twin).

Which in all actuality meant today was not a regular day at the house; it was more like a party and the whole house was basically filled with gifts from the world over.

It also meant that two of the three children were forgotten.

Julia (known as Juney to all who now her) was now eleven, and though it was her brothers' birthday, she couldn't help but to feel bad. They'd (as in her Mum and Dad) had forgotten her (favorite) brother Harry, once again.

While Daniel was being smothered and was cooked all his favorite food; Harry had no seat at the table. When Daniel was given Broom; Harry wasn't even looked at when he'd said he'd made his house's team. When they were shopping, he hardly got anything while Daniel got everything. They acted like he didn't exist.

"Can't believe them," she yelled in the shower one day.

It was always like this; and even though she'd tried to get used to it she just couldn't. HE wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived; he was ordinary smart Harry who'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. And though he outshined his twin, Daniel, in everyway he still was mocked and hurt.

And it hurt _her_ heart to see him like that.

So, at night, she shared a piece of cake with him laughing at one of Harry's funny stories. Then, when he'd gone to bed, she smothered the last of the cake all over the living room floor and on her mother's favorite (and recently cleaned) dress and put the evidence on Daniel.

To say the least, her parents were extremely angry.

Though _surprisingly_, it was blamed on Harry.

"Ah well," she murmured biting her lip, "Better plant better evidence next time."

* * *

_Mariette 'Mari' Pettigrew- Zany and loud, she values popularity and friends; But her parent's actions shadow her at every turn._

Why?

Why…. why was it her fault?

She didn't cause those deaths.

So why was she held responsible? Because she was their daughter.

She was daughter to Peter Pettigrew, and Anna Blosivik; known Death eaters who'd turned tail and ran- but not after they'd told everything about everyone.

She was just finding this out from her mother.

"Is that why we always ran away?"

Her mother, pretty but aging, gave a slow nod. Never had she thought she'd be like this.

"Yes," she'd sad sadly. "I never wanted this-- you know that, right?" Mariette could only laugh at this silently as she watched people sneer at her; like she'd done something wrong. She was only eleven; she was a child. But people didn't see that.

And neither would the teachers and students hurt by her parent's cowardice.

The Death eaters were still at large even though their lord was gone and she knew.

Mariette knew one day that man…. Lord Voldemort would come back and there would be hell to pay.

For her Mother, and herself.

Mariette watched as a woman shoved her way past her; her mother's eyes staring at the ground.

And some how, she knew that her mother did too.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__: A piece of me died with this introduction; it took me forever to get it all strait and it still might be problems. But, anyway, hope you liked it; please review._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**__Hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of __Daughters.__ Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Story Title: Daughters

Chapter Number: One

Title: Diagon Alley

Summary:

A trip to Diagon Alley reminds the adults of decisions past.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Harry Potter or any thing that goes with it, just a few 

characters.

* * *

Today was August the 15th, a hot day in Britain. In Diagon Alley you could see many families scurrying to get the supplies for their children; going from place to place, bargaining. But there is particular family that we have in mind.

The Lupins.

Yes, they were poor; but only by wizard Standards. You see, Calliope Lupin (nee Williams) learned from the beginning of her relationship with her husband that the government would try to stop them from having any real life. And now, they were trying to stop her from sending their son Remus to school- they were so desperate that they tried to take their money away for false claims.

She wouldn't take that.

So, after thinking it out, she decided to only keep a meager amount of money in Gringotts while storing the rest of their money in a muggle bank.

Calliope seemed to think she was very clever.

And since the new potion of Wolfsbane was out; there was no trouble in worrying about her dear precious Remy getting hurt (or anyone else) so after many forms, they were free to go.

"Bastards," she hissed as they passed people to go to Ollivander's. Small and narrow, she moved her children, Bridget and Remy to the door of the place. "In you go," she said smiling. Remus, quiet and humble gave her a smile, "C'mon young lady," Calliope, giggling batted her long eyelashes and rubbed her braids. "Oh shush. I'm as old-"

She had to stop short; she couldn't believe it. Was it truly her? Was It Andorra Black, her closest friend in the flesh, back in England?

"Andy?"

There, with two short squealing kids, was a tall dark haired and olive skinned woman. She rolled her eyes as she looked at her kids lovingly but stopped when she saw Remus and her.

"Callie! Oh, Callie is it really you?"

There was nothing but tears between the women; Remus was feeling oddly uncomfortable with four confused children looking at him. "Daddy," Bridget said, looking at the quiet girl across from her, "Who is that lady? And who are they?" Short and very thin Bridget Kiera Lupin was as smart mouthed as they came. "I've got this feeling I know you... what's your name again?"

Cassiopeia shrived in the sudden spotlight. She frowned and stepped back behind her brother Orion, who gave a bright smile. "Hello," he said shaking Remy and Bridget's hand, "The names Orion. And this is my little sister Cassiopeia- but we just call her Cassie. Isn't that right?"

Cassie shrugged and nodded. She noticed, too, was Bridget's hair was curly- but wondered whom she'd gotten that trait from. While her mother was brown skinned with thick, long braids, her father was very pale and strait haired. "Don't you speak?" Bridget said inquiringly as she went very close to the other girls face. "Or are you like my brother---all shy and shit?"

Bridget winced as her mother smacked the back of her head. "Don't say things like that!" Whining Bridget looked at her stern looking father to her mother. "But you curse all the time momma!" Andorra chuckled as Remus and his wife flushed in embarrassment. "Sounds like you," she teased. "You haven't changed…."

"Andy?!"

There was a soft patient voice of the woman Contessa who greeted her old friend in Italian. Soon all of the children were laughing or making jokes as they waited. Then there was an uncomfortable silence after everyone greeted their selves and got their wands.

Walking out of the store, the Potters could be seen walking near them. Andorra, as she saw Lily Potter, sneered. The rivalry and petty bickering between them was famous in the old Order meetings.

"James," Remus greeted quietly, smiling. It was nice to see a familiar _male_ face around. "Remus, mate, I thought you'd already done your shopping," Remus laughed walking in stride with James. "I did get my shopping done. I'm getting the kids ready now," he laughed.

* * *

The men were either oblivious to the silence behind them or stupid.

Lily grabbed her children's hand (Daniel and Julia) while Harry stood off wearily to the side. There was nothing but anger and hatred between them- and Contessa and Calliope could understand.

To Andy, it was her fault that her husband was sent to Azkaban. But to Lily, she felt Andorra was willing to help a murderer stay out of jail. Clearly drastic measures must be taken by to the two, non-feuding women before things get out of hand.

"Lily," Calliope said, "How are you and the kids?" Lily, not breaking eye contact with Andorra said, "Fine." For a moment Andorra had a hard expression on her face but then it turned bored, "Cassie! Orion! After your godfather," she barked in Spanish, walking and talking with a wide-eyed Ezmeralda, who thought she was just as beautiful as her mother and aunt.

"No, no, I am not a singer," she said with an accent, "I'm a professional dancer."

The little girl, as well as everyone else was astounded.

"You have hit thirty-something and still dance on your toes?" Calliope said, laughing, "Wow, didn't know you would still keep at it…" Andorra laughed as she flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder. "Well, it is hard…so many young women in the industry. But, unlike us Callie and Tess, some women prefer to have it easy and be…housewives. Careers are hard work." Contessa nodded and patted her scowling son, Jonas, on the head. "Yes, it is isn't it?"

Lily looked offended by the comments- the women knew it was about her. "Well, being a house wife as you put it is hard work, Black," she hissed as they entered the owl emporium.

Andorra laughed light heartedly as she saw the two men looking at her. "Yes," she sneered, "Laying on your back is very stressful and demanding."

* * *

The children seemed to not notice the slight arguing their mothers were having; they stared wide eyed as they saw all types of birds making noises; Andy blanched as the smell hit her.

"Oh gods, go in with your aunt, I'll wait out here," she said. Cassie, not one to be alone with out her mother, hugged Calliope's arm fearfully. Her hair strait and thick in two long pigtails. Calliope laughed at the little girls expression. "Don't worry they wont hurt you; they're all in cages." Looking around You could see most of the boys already had an owl or simply decided not to have one. Bridget, standing on her toes triyningt o reach an owl, grabbed the cage and dashed off before her mother could say anything.

"Off to the counter Cassie dear, I'll be there in one minute." Lines of anger on her face Calliope turned to find her daughter. "Bridget!"

It was slightly dark, and cassie had saw a bird. Trying to be brave, she reached to try and pet one of the birds, its large red eyes glowed and it tried to peck her. Letting out a squeak, she ran right back out side next to her mother speaking fervently in French. Andy turned into the store to Calliope who gave an sorry look and Andy sighed. "Why must you be so shy?" she whispered.

That wasn't a trait neither her nor Sirius possessed.

"U-um…excuse me miss…. we need to get through," A soft and child like voice said. Andy without thinking moved to the side. There was a littler pudgy girl with her mother, passing through. The woman, tall and short brown haired gave Andy a sense of familiarity. She knew that woman.

Then she caught it. Right on her left for arm- a faded dark mark. Grabbing the woman's shoulder she turned her around harshly.

"You!" Andorra screamed. "Anna!"

The woman, Anna, shrunk and grasped her daughter's hand tighter. "Andorra. What a coincidence to meet you here…." She said slowly. "Yes," Andorra smiled, "What a coincidence that the gods have given me another chance to KILL you-" Cassie looked from her mother to the woman to the other girl.

She looked….scared…but bored. Not in the least bit surprised. The argument between the women went on for a moment until James broke it up--- and when they were leaving, the girl went in with her mother. But not before she sneered at her- She remembered that woman. She was there that horrible day.

And anyone hurting her family did not deserve kindness in anyway- not even their children.

* * *

It was now later on in the afternoon, and everyone was a bit tired. The children, from being dragged around all day, to the parents- tired of all the arguing. Even Andorra and Lily had quit talking laugh at their children's antics.

How were their children to them?

Seeing them socialize and laugh even though they'd just met made the adults heart swell. But soon their innocence would fade.

* * *

__

_**Author's notes**__: Hello everyone! It's me again. I hope you enjoyed this, so please review. _


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: **__Hello, and thank you for reading another chapter of __Daughters.__ Please enjoy._

* * *

Story Title: Daughters

Chapter Number: Two

Title: Disappointments

Summary:

When one is sorted, there can only be disappointments.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't not own Harry Potter or any thing that goes with it, just a few 

characters.

* * *

The scarlet engine was beautiful and magnificent as it was many, many times before- and people were surrounding it, waiting to board. It was a slightly damp day, but moods didn't mirror the weather; hundreds of witches, wizards and muggles alike stood smiling, happy for their children; remembering their times upon the _Hogwarts Express._

In particular there were certain families of interest:

The Potters. The happy couple who kissed and hugged their children goodbye except for Harry who stood tall, gangly and awkward farther away from his family.

The Blacks and Snapes, who spoke feverishly together in Italian to their children.

The Lestranges; who scowled at all whom passed them- the spoke in stern voices to their twins; and gave praise to their eldest.

The Lupins. The parents were very kind looking in worn looking clothes compared to their children sporting expensive fresh clothes.

And last but not least, the Pettigrews. They stood in the shadows as the mother hugged her daughter; a few tears were shed, and he mother assured her daughter things would get better.

How wrong they all were.

To assume that your children, whom have been so connected to your for eleven years to simply be cut off from you. Not to mention you've thrown in to the hellish jungle named Hogwarts and be expected to make friends like they were four years old.

Nothing is ever that simple.

Things are to be expected; and first years are all but ignored- unless their older family members stick with them. They are of no interest, as to put it lightly. And they wont have a purpose until they are sorted- then, it begins, for you do not want a Gryffindor girl possibly making friends with a Slytherin- or even worse- a Slytherin girl making friends with an Hufflepuff.

Oh, the horror.

One is to imagine that, while your family was being sorted into a particular house for generations and then simply being the odd one out to be in another is frightening and sad; Imagine a supposed Slytherin becoming Hufflepuff- or worse yet, a Gryffindor. One has to shudder in fear.

So now, it all takes place, on this train ride. This is back stage- and the first years will be performing for their upper-classed audience to be sorted.

Thus, the cycle of life begins.

* * *

"Cassie!" The voice of a strained Bridget carried over people to the shy but bold girl not allowing any through into her compartment. Her arms were crossed and she stared down many – including many seventh years who had deemed her 'Not worth the time'. Orion had wandered off with Remy (Remus jr.) and Jonas- that left the girls basically alone with each other.

Ezmaralda was being pulled through the group of people crowding around the trolley for candy and gave a breath of utter relief when Bridget yanked her through and slammed the door. "That was just insane," Bridget muttered, stretching, "Don't ya think, Eza?" Ezmaralda nodded and smoothed out her summer dress. "Yes, it was. Thanks Bridget. Thought I was going to have to stand…." "Never," Bridget said laughing. "Not if I have a say in it. And besides, they were acting as if they were starving out there- as if their momma hadn't fixed them anything," there it was, Bridget's southern American accent. It tended to come out when she was passionate about something- Eza and Cassie just laughed when they heard it.

"Well, anyway, "Bridget continued, "Did you see those brooms? They were unbelievable! Ugh, I can't wait 'til I get one—" "You know first years aren't allowed brooms, Kiera," Eza said sternly opening a book, "I know your mom told you that," ""Oh come on, Eza! You can't tell me you don't want to fly on one of those things-" "Actually I prefer to stay on the ground."

And the bickering seemed to continue like that for a while. Cassiopeia simply hummed a tune and looked out the window, and then, the door opened. "Okay, okay Arty, I understand," said a soft voice. Bridget and Eza had stopped their playful banter and stared at the newcomer; and the young girl stood silent as she looked in.

She was simply beautiful—and seemed so nice as well. "Ah…hi. My names Harmony," she laughed a bit, and walked into the compartment a little. "Do you mind if I stay in here? The other compartments are full-"

"There is room in my compartment, Iva- no need to deal with these sort."

Ezmaralda seemed to draw into herself (she tended to do that when meeting new people) and sat back in the seat. Bridget, on the other hand, was not to be talked bout –and in her face. "Excuse me? What sort are you talking about?" Bridget's hair was pulled back into a pony tail where it swung back and forth any time she moved. And now, her face was almost a mirror image to her mother's when irritated- and Artemis wasn't holding back. "We are Lestranges. We don't sit with…….mud bloods and commoners," she said snottily, "And my sister has yet to earn that. Iva, you're coming with me."

"She can sit where she pleases," Cassie said softly.

The statement was said in a tone so low that Artemis almost continued speaking, and Bridget looked stunned- along with Eza. Cassie hardly ever spoke. "People do have there…..own free will? Is that how you say it?" Ezmaralda nodded in shy agreement and Bridget fiercely looked at Artemis, folding her arms. "So," Cassiopeia murmured, "Sit down, Harmony. Besides, I doubt its room anywhere else."

Giving a triumphant smile, Bridget turned to harmony and gave her a tight hug. "Hello! The names' Bridget--but everyone calls me by my middle name, Kiera. Nice to meet you." Harmony seemed a bit shocked by her sudden welcome, but was unsure. She didn't know these girls, and would rather stay with Arty, but--

"Stay, if you want," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes- "Just make sure no one knows you were with them— only the gods above know I don't need them coming down on me." And with a huff, Artemis walked off, tail of her green and silver edged robe going off and out of sight. "Weird," Eza seemed to say in undertone. "You would've thought she'd of put up more of a fight," Bridget, climbing on the couch to get to her trunk for robes mumbled something incoherent. "That's true too," Eza said.

Through the beginning of a joke, a small chubby girl with curly brown hair and Clear blue eyes passed the door, crying. They girls stopped laughing for a moment and sat there for a moment until older boys walked past laughing. Then, when Eza was about to close the door, a steaming mad Julia Potter goes by like lightning—and they knew what that meant. "Trouble," Bridget said and got up, Cassie right behind her. "Um, what going on?" Ezmaralda looked at Harmony. The girl had absolutely no clue. "That was Julia Potter. And usually when she comes around, one of us are bond for punishment- but a angry Juney means someone is in Mungos," she stated simply to Harmony. "So, we'll stay here and hold down the fort while those two go and investigate."

Harmony seemed fine with this at first, but when the girls hadn't come back in a moment; her nosiness seemed to take hold of her. "Are you sure their okay Eza? I mean…it's been a while," she said nervously, her brown eyes full of worry. She had then changed into her robes with Eza- it was a little awkward- but now Eza was looking at her watch. "It's only been seven minutes." "But—does it usually take this long?"

Harmony's question emitted a sigh from Ezmaralda and she got up. "Fine, let's go check on them."

* * *

In the end, things were as they went. First, everyone knew their named by the times they had gotten off the train for the simple fact they had teamed up on 3rd years—and laughed as they walked back to their compartment. Of course, it was nothing different for them except for the fact now they could legally use magic now (because they could hardly survive on accidental magic forever). Julia, of course, seemed to take all the credit her self, something Bridget grumbles about.

It turns out that those boys were picking on Mariette Pettigrew, and Julia flew after them when she saw it. Cassie had begrudgingly helped when Bridget asked what was wrong during the whole 'incident.' Needless to say, the compartment was entirely stuffed and they laughed as they 'pigged-out' over their food.

* * *

Too say the least, Harmony and Mariette was entranced with these girls. They seemed perfect in their own way- Cassiopeia (or Cassie as she was called) was the beautiful foreign Spanish, Italian and French speaking student who seldom said a word. Her eyes were an expressive grey color that seemed to hypnotize them, while Ezmaralda was unbelievably shy but super smart and had a nice voice she tried to hide when they all sung a song together. Bridget who almost never responded to that name was very stubborn and a bit pushy; but had an American style to her already with her southern American accent and her gapped teeth that just seemed to fit her. Juney, who was zany and pretty, seemed to steal the show- or compete with Bridget for a part of it. They were just so close- and for Mariette and Harmony- they were just what they need for friends.

And then, they hoped (And determined) that was what would happen--no matter what.

* * *

The path to Hogwarts was nothing less than spectacular. The day log trip seemed to capture all of the first years as the boarded their boat and looked at the glittering night sky with Hogwarts magnificent and overwhelming.

In the boats the girls seemed to split off; Cassie, Bridget, Eza and Harmony in one boat with Julia and Mariette in another. They seemed so innocent as they climbed the many stairs to face a stern-looking McGonagall.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she started, "Head of Gryffindor House. When you walk through these doors, you will be sorted into houses –Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. That ad the people belonging in that house will be your family for the next seven years, so be prepared."

Hair tied in a neat bun and glasses upon her face, McGonagall flicked her wand and the doors opened. Their faces were giddy, and excited. Looking to each other they walked in silence, unlike they were on the train. And then the sorting began.

"You guys, I love you no matter what house," Bridget said happily, "But lets try to stick together, kay?" The girls had silent agreement, and held their breath as they were called. The ceiling of the great hall was like the night and they all look amazed except for a few. Soon, McGonagall had the stool and hat ready, and with a breath she called the First name from the scroll.

"Black, Cassiopeia," she said. They were murmurs though out the crowd when they heard this-- "Black? But, there are no Blacks--ones dead and in the other in Azkaban!" nearly screamed a Slytherin; who was quickly silenced by a very interest Artemis- she had a dear cousin she hadn't known about?

"Well, what a surprise," she laughed quietly. The mouse from the compartment was her dear sweet cousin. Draco Malfoy smirked. "Hopefully she'll do their family good and become a slyth-" "GRIFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat as it barely touched Cassiopeia's head. She walked to the table with a calm smile on her face as she walked to the table and sat down.

The whole house of Slytherin seemed disgruntled.

" Black, Orion," said McGonagall. She seemed impatiently and called the name again. "Black, Orion?" whispers of 'There's two of them?' and 'Double trouble, for sure,'

Seemed to echo in the hall. Then there was a burst of laughter as Orion ran to the school and toppled over. "Heh--_I'm sorry about that,_" he mumbled in Italian, and girls squealed.

'He's so cute!'

'Look at his curly hair!'

Orion seemed to get a big head, and showed off. Grabbing the hat from McGonagall, it screeched Gryffindor before he could shove it on his head. "Way to go," Bridget mumbled sarcastically, and Orion just smiled. "See you at the table," he said.

Various other names were called, and soon Donovan Lestrange was called. It only took a moment for Harmony's snobbish brother to be labeled 'Slytherin' (as it should be). The, McGonagall called harmony and she walked slowly to the stool. "Hurry up," Bridget hissed, "Before we all turn old!" Then, the hat was placed on her head. But the decision was not made quick, and Harmony (and Artemis) knew there was a problem at hand.

'_My my, what an interesting mind you have,' teased the hat. 'Not like your parents, or siblings.'_

_Harmony seemed to sigh at that, and the hat continued. 'You are very special- and brave, despite your family. So, before I make my position, is there something you want?'_

_Harmony looked around the hall and instantly felt very small. 'I want to be happy……but--'_

Before she could continue, the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!" Harmony was horrified. There was silence at first; Artemis rubbed her face and groaned as other Slytherins started to taunt her. Then, there seemed to be a riot from Slytherin table—and then with realization, the Hufflepuffs screamed with delight. Harmony almost felt as she couldn't breathe and looked toward Artemis pass Donovan who sneered, but was dejected. Artemis had an emotionless face and she turned with tears in her eyes. "Be happy!" she heard Bridget yell through the noise wit Ezmaralda and Cassie and gave a weak smile in their direction as she was hugged by older girls.

Soon Bridget and Remy were sorted; Remus jr. to Ravenclaw (Remy joked all that practice in the summer influenced this) and to Harmony's delight- Bridget was sorted to Hufflepuff. Mariette was sent to Slytherin table to Juney's disapproval, while she was sent to Gryffindor like most of her family. And lastly were the Snapes. There were only three kids left- the red-headed Ginny Weasley and they, and they knew what was about to happen.

McGonagall paused for a moment at the name and Eza stepped up. "Snape, Ezmaralda." She said stoically. There were really questions now, and as Ezmaralda looked out the kids, she instantly regretted her decisions of going to Hogwarts. They had seemed to have a small piece of advice for her –'Stay focused.' Which was a bit abnormal seeing as how the hat should not have such comments as those, but none the less to her surprise she was announced Ravenclaw- the last one to be sorted.

Her father seemed to have no response to this she supposed as she didn't look up and sat very close between Harry Potter and Remy. Her brother, Jonas walked quietly to the bench and was announced Slytherin in seconds; Ginny Weasley was red when she was sorted to Gryffindor and was seated with her brothers.

* * *

The stage was set and they had their performance. They were disappointed- how can you deal with being separated from people you've known so long? But now, they had taken their first step to maturity and everyone does. It was time to forge new bonds and make new friends- within the unofficial guidelines of their houses.

The lights are out now; but there are still many, many more scenes to go.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's notes:

Well, how is this? I would have updated sooner but my computer shut down completely and I had to wait forever for it to be returned from Geek Squad. Please review! 


End file.
